The Storm at Sea: Amaya X Pilot Pups
A Few Months after being Married Pilot are Overjoyed to hear that Amaya is Pregnant with 7 pups. Soon Kamoana, Cruise, Fee, Berlin, Dolf, Eileen and Bryon where born. A year later Amaya is surprised to find out shes having 5 more pups who they later name Christa, Burke, Declan, Jetty and Yoka in all totaling to 12 pups. Apperances Kamo: She has her father's floppy ears. Cruise: One floppy ear, one semi perked ear. Fee: All white with her mom's socks - dark grey on her back left paw and front right paw. She has a big fluffy white tail with a black tip at the end. She has white semi perked ears with black coloring and gray at the very tip. Fee wears a pink ribbon tied around her tail - a gift from Auntie May Bella. Berlin: He is mostly white with grey socks on his left back paw and right front paw. He also has grey on the tips of his ears (which are perked and fold forward) His Chest and Stomach are grey and he has a slap of black over his left eye. His tail looks like his moms and he has a dark blue collar. Dolf: He is mostly white with black socks on his back paws. He also has a dark grey sock on his front left paw. His tail looks like his dads and has a grey tip and his ears look like him moms with grey on nearly half of them and little black tips. His Chest and Stomach are black and he wears an Orange collar. Eileen: She is mostly white with black on her front toes and the bottom of her paws. She also has grey on her back left paw and grey on the tip of her tail (which looks like her moms) Her ears look like her dads and she has a slab of grey fur over her right eye outlined in Black. She wears a blue collar. Bryon: He is mostly white with dark grey on the tip of his tail (which is kinda short but fluffy like his moms) He also has grey on the end of his Semi Perked ears. He has Grey socks on his front paws and black on his chest. He wears a Green collar. Christa: Burke: Declan: Two semi perked black ears with a gray tip on the right ear. His chest is white and fluffy while the fur on his back is black. His stomach is also white with both is his hind feet are black. He has a tail like his mommy whith a black tip. Jetty: All black all over his body. Instead of a slab of black over his eye like his father, his is white. His tail is like his mom's - the top half is black while the bottom is white. Yoka: Personalities Kamo: Tries to act like the leader of all her siblings. She can be a bit bossy and pushy - will get in trouble with her parents if she takes it too far though. Cruise: He's a lady's pup and considers himself multi - talented. He's always trying to learn new things just so he can impress the ladies. Cruise will laugh with everyone else if he fails miserably - though he will also get a bit depressed for messing up. Cruise feels terrible for ruining his Uncle's gadgets after messing up in the Garage and tries to avoid Uncle Scrapper whenever possible. Fee: She's pretty open and free - loves to bounce around with her dad a lot and always giggles when he's being "Daddy Fan Boy." She's soft spoken and has been mistaken for being shy - she's only shy when she first meets someone new outside of her family or Deaton's Paw Patrol. Fee becomes more self aware about her appearance after hanging out with her favorite Aunt. She doesn't mind getting wet but she will stop and pat down her fluffy fur - she also takes the time to brush her tail out from time to time. Berlin: Dolf: He takes alot after his Auntie Aero. He has slight Anger issues and doesent like talking with pups other then his parents or siblings because hes worried he might hurt them. He has seeked help before but because he reffuses to open up to the pups that want to help him he usualy isnt given the proper care he needs. Eileen: Bryon: Christa: Burke: Declan: Jetty: Yoka: Ironically she's super scared of storms and always worries about her mother and brother when they're out on missions. If her Daddy's home she'll cuddle with him but if Pilot's gone as well then she'll stay up shivering in her bed with her super special plushie - a blue dolphin she calls Stormie. (A gift from Auntie Kylie.) On non - stormy days Yoka is just fine. She's always hides baby Stormie under her blankets whenever she doesn't need him. Yoka likes to hide her more sensitive side, you won't really see it unless of storms. Trivia Jobs Dolf - Similar to auntie Aero he works as a Construction pup and uses that as a way to controll his Anger so he doesent take it out on any other pups. His Tag is a Hammer and a Nail Berlin - He loves adventure so after hearing about some of his moms adventures he decides to become a Storm Chaser pup training under her. His Tag is a Cloud and some raindrops Fee - She trains a little under her Auntie May Bella and gets a lot of useful grooming tips from her. Her real job will be as a news anchor pup though! Fee's very pretty and isn't camera shy so she volunteers at the Stormy Bay News Center - and eventually gets a job there! Random * Kamoana is shortened to Kamo most of the time and her parents only use her full name when she is in Trouble * Declan, Jetty, Cruise, Kamoana, Yoka and Fee are desighned by Rory while Eileen, Dolf, Christa, Bryon, Burke and Berlin are desighned by Confetii * Since Cruise is such a lady's pup he always tries to impress them with this or that. He managed to ask Uncle Scrapper to try and teach him a few things about mechanics but once Scrapper found out how horrible he is about fixing things, he banned his nephew Cruise from the Lookout Garage for life! Crush Stories By Us By Others Collabs Songs Gallery Bryon.jpg|Bryon drawn by Confetii Eileen.jpg|Eileen drawn by Confetii Dolf.jpg|Dolf drawn by Confetii Briar.jpg|Berlin drawn by Confetii Category:Deaton's PAW Patrol Member Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Second generation